You Never Know
by WhimsicalWonderland
Summary: Before So Random, Sonny was just a regular Wisconsin high schooler with a comedy web show, a best friend, and a crush on Hollywood bad boy Chad Dylan Cooper. Follow Sonny through a day in her life before she hit it big time. oneshot. implied channy :D


**Hi everyone! :) I hope ya'll are having a fantastic week (only two more before holiday break!).**

**This one-shot takes place before Sonny gets called to be on So Random and Sonny with a Chance starts. Here's a look into the life of Miss. Munroe at her high school with her best friend, Lucy, by her side. You might be surprised at how some things in Sonny's life are at this time. Enjoy!**

**PS: I own nothing except the characters I make up. But even then, most people Sonny talks to resemble characters in SWAC in one form or another.**

* * *

You Never Know

"Sonny, sweetie, you need to get up. It's time for school." Allison Munroe's mother, Connie, told the pillow that was covering her daughter's head.

Sonny groaned. "Fine." The brunette lazily threw the pillow onto the floor, revealing the tired face of a 15 year old.

"You were up late last night, honey. What were you doing, exactly?" Connie put her hands on her hips, mentally scolding herself for not being tougher on Sonny about her bedtime.

Sonny yawned and sat up. "I was working on my new comedy routine for my web show." Suddenly, Sonny gasped, her brown eyes widening. "Mom, I completely forgot to tell you, Sonny's Silly Segments got over 10,000 hits last week! I think my show's finally taking off!"

Her mother smiled and patted her daughter on the head. "That's great, darling. However, it is not Internet time right now, its school time. Hurry up and get changed; I'll drive you."

Sonny rolled her eyes in a playful manner and stood up as her mom left the room. Looking through the window by her bed, she smiled. 10,000 hits may not seem like a big deal to some, but to Sonny, it was one of the best accomplishments ever.

* * *

"Hey, girl! How's it going?" Sonny's best friend, Lucy Connor, exclaimed. Without a thought, she happily ran up to greet the person walking through the hallway a few feet away from her.

Sonny grinned as she spotted Lucy and gave the excited teenager a hug. "Hey! Oh my gosh, you'll NEVER guess how many hits Sonny's Silly Segments got last week!"

Just as Lucy was about to respond, a snarky voice cut in. "Who cares? I've told you this once and I'll say it again _loser_, no one- I repeat, NO ONE wants to watch some lame comedy web show starring a 15 year old immature geek."

Sonny knew that voice anywhere, so much so that she didn't even have to look up to recognize who was speaking to her. It was none other than Veronica Sanders, resident mean girl and president of the populars at West Appleton High School. **(A/N Hmm… who does she sound like from SWAC? ;)) **

Lucy raised an eyebrow. "Oh, she's the immature one?" She scoffed, sticking up for the quiet girl next to her. "I thought you would have stopped picking on people years ago, and yet here we are in 10th grade and nothing's changed since then."

Veronica twirled a dirty blonde hair around her finger. "And I thought that you would have stopped letting your mom dress you years ago, and yet…" She motioned to Lucy's outfit, a striped purple shirt with a ballerina skirt and knee-high boots.

Finally, Veronica turned to Sonny, who had remained silent this entire time. "So, enlighten me, Munroe, how many hits does your stupid show have?" She finished with a taunting smirk.

Sonny gulped and responded in a tone close to a whisper. "10,000."

Veronica threw her head back and laughed. "Okay, now THAT'S funny. Why would 10,000 people come to YOUR site just to watch you perform idiotic jokes and scenes? It baffles me to think that someone would care about whatever you do." Her green eyes squinted at the brunette, trying to read her. "You're obviously lying, Munroe. Do us all a favor and go hide out in the 'funny hut' you call Sonny's Silly Segments and leave everyone alone." Veronica ended with one more laugh as she turned on her heel and disappeared out of the hallway.

Lucy looked over at her best friend, who was trying her best to hold back tears. "Come on." She whispered to Sonny soothingly. Without a word, the crushed girl followed Lucy down the hallway full of people who seemed to be mocking her.

* * *

"Look, Sonny, you can't let Veronica get to you. She's just a cruel person who needs to be taught manners." Lucy comforted that night, sitting next to the distraught Sonny on her bed.

Finally, the brunette glanced up at her best friend. "It's not that simple, Lucy. I love doing the web show, but if what Veronica says is true and people just log on to laugh at me, I-"

"Shhh, Sonny! Look what's on!" Lucy waved her hand in front of Sonny's face, prompting them both to stare at the TV set in front of them.

"_Are you ready to get So Random?" _the television set called out, immediately perking Sonny up.

So Random was her favorite show of all time. The concept of sketch comedy was actually what inspired the 15 year old to start up Sonny's Silly Segments online a few months ago.

"_Starring Nico Harris!"_

On the TV, a slim dark-skinned teenager stepped out onto the stage.

"_Grady Mitchell!"_

A plump blonde boy came out and stood next to Nico, giving him a high five. Sonny smiled; those two were the best at making her laugh.

"_Zora Lancaster!"_

A slight wave of jealousy washed over Sonny as the 10 year old scampered out onto the stage. Zora was 5 years younger than her and is on a TV show already. What Sonny would give to be up on that stage at the moment…

"_Mandy Hampton!"_

A petite redhead skipped through the curtain, taking a bow as she came to a stop. Mandy had been on the show since it begun; Sonny couldn't remember an episode where she wasn't somehow involved.

"_And last but certainly not least: Tawni Hart!"_

Sonny and Lucy cheered and hollered at the TV screen as the cute blonde girl stood in the middle of the cast, waving to her fans.

"Gosh, Tawni is so sweet!" Lucy gushed, grinning.

"I know, right? I would give anything to meet her!" Sonny exclaimed, watching the 16 year old comedy starlet's every move. Tawni seemed like the perfect person to be friends with; she was nice, sweet, and funny. It was the greatest combination in Sonny's humble opinion.

"_Plus, don't forget that So Random will be holding auditions for a new cast member to take the place of Mandy, who has chosen to take her career elsewhere. Just send in a tape of you doing your best comedy routine and all of the entries will be reviewed by the producers and cast."_

Sonny's once-unhappy face had now done a full 360 and was grinning ear to ear. "Lucy, do you know what this could mean?"

The other brunette bounced up and down. "Yes! Sonny, you HAVE to enter your web show! You could be on So Random! Just think, I could tell my grandchildren one day that my best friend got on the biggest tween comedy show on Condor TV!" Lucy exclaimed.

The television set had now gone black, signaling that So Random was over and Mackenzie Falls was due to come on. The two girls screamed with joy, almost forgetting about their prior conversation when the theme music to the drama came on.

"Mackenzie Falls!" Lucy said in a giddy tone. The show itself was their guilty pleasure. The star of the show, well, he was their obsession.

"More importantly… Chad Dylan Cooper!" Sonny shouted in a fan-girl manner as the blonde haired teen actor appeared onscreen.

"He's soooo dreamy." Lucy gushed, racing over to the TV and placing a hand on it.

Sonny copied her. "I know! I could just get lost in his deep blue eyes…" Her voice trailed off as she looked into TV Chad's eyes. Sonny would never tell anyone besides her best friend this, but she always had a soft spot for Hollywood's Bad Boy. Lucy simply giggled when she told her this, saying that it was just a celebrity crush and Sonny should try to find a Wisconsin guy instead of falling for an unattainable one.

"You know, Sonny, Mackenzie Falls shoots on the same lot as So Random." Lucy said, finally ripping her eyes away from the heartthrob onscreen.

Sonny's brown eyes suddenly turned darker, as if in determination. "I have to enter my web show in that contest, Lucy. Not only to just be on So Random and showcase my talents, but to show Veronica and everyone else that my dreams aren't silly or pointless." She finished with a hint of sadness in her tone. "…But it could never happen."

"What? Why?" Lucy asked.

"Do you know the odds of getting picked for something like that? And even if by some chance I did get chosen, I would probably end up being hated the first week. It would be just like West Appleton all over again." The brunette pulled her knees up to her chest, hugging them.

"Okay, I'll admit that the apple initiative you tried putting together that first week of school wasn't such a great idea, but, you're funny, Sonny. You make people laugh. If you didn't, you wouldn't have 10,000 views on your show. You have talent; embrace it." Lucy concluded her pep talk with a pat on her friend's back.

"I don't know, Lucy…"

"Picture this in a year from now. You are on So Random, making millions of people laugh. Tawni Hart is your best friend- well, along with me of course. Nico and Grady are pulling tons of pranks and you're laughing about it with them. Zora is looking up to you, trying to be like you when she gets older. And the best part: you and Chad Dylan Cooper are dating, because he knows how truly special you are." Lucy grinned as Sonny's smile finally broke through the sorrow.  
"Thanks, Lucy." Sonny gave her friend a hug. "I'll enter my show first thing tomorrow morning."

"Good." Lucy nodded and the girls stood up and got ready for bed.

"Oh, and Lucy?" Sonny turned back around towards the girl now at the door. "As much as that fantasy of yours sounds amazing, it isn't very realistic. I mean, me, Sonny Munroe, dating the famous Chad Dylan Cooper?" Sonny laughed at the thought, masking her hopes that someday that dream could actually happen. Lucy just simply shrugged.

"You never know, Sonny. You never know."

* * *

**I don't know how I feel about this. It was weird writing for Sonny when Chad or any of the others aren't around. Review, please? :)**


End file.
